Sin título de momento
by leontinees
Summary: Ino necesitaba un chico que ofreciera ciertos "servicios" (no, no es lo que estáis pensando). Gaara era uno de los chicos que ofrecían esos servicios (¡que no, tampoco es lo que pensáis!). Y cuando los dos se conocieron debido a ese servicio... bueno, tal vez sí sea lo que estáis pensando. AU
1. La extraña clienta

_Este fanfic está dedicado a mi querida amiga Annalizz, como agradecimiento por la página doujinshi que dibujó de mi otro fanfic "Would you kiss me?". Deseo de corazón que te guste la historia, aunque de momento sea nada más el primer capítulo :D __El título será el que tú quieras. ¡Lo dejo a tu elección, puesto que el fanfic es para ti!_

_p.d. **Naruto** le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, como si no lo supierais ya..._

* * *

**Ep. 1: La extraña clienta**

Esa tranquila mañana de sábado, el teléfono sonó como cualquier otro día en la oficina de Shizune.

_- **¡RRIIINNGG, RRIIINNGG!**_

- Buenos días, aquí Universidad de Konoha. ¿Qué desea?

- **_... ... ..._**

- ¿Hola? - repitió Shizune, al no escuchar nada - ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- **_... Esto, yo..._** - sonó una voz femenina y nerviosa - **_Bu-buenos días. Querría... es que yo... verá, necesito..._**

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué necesita?

- **_... Necesito... quiero decir que llamaba por lo de..._ **- hubo un nuevo silencio - **_¡POR FAVOR, PÓNGAME CON LA RECTORA TSUNADE!_**

Semejante grito repentino hizo que la pobre Shizune apartase inmediatamente el teléfono de su pobre oído. Luego, con mucha cautela (por el bien de su salud auditiva), procedió a hablar de nuevo.

- En-entendido, ahora mismo la comunico con su despacho, no se preocupe - respondió diligente la morena mientras hacía la conexión - ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- **_... Sí, lo... lo siento mucho, no pretendía... Por favor, discúlpeme por el grito._**

Tras esta breve conversación, la llamada telefónica se trasladó al teléfono de la rectora, Tsunade Senju, tal como había sido solicitado. Ésta se encontraba trabajando en documentos referentes a la universidad, con la agradable compañía de una botella de sake, que su asistente Shizune no fue capaz de localizar ni sustraer al haber estado muy bien escondida (y no nos va a decir dónde).

_- **¡RRIIINNGG, RRII-!**_

- Aquí Tsunade, ¿con quién hablo?

- **_... Hokage-sama, llamaba porque... yo quiero... no, nece- ¡necesito contratar a uno de sus chicos!_**

- Ah, llama por el servicio de actividad laboral al que se apuntan varios de nuestros alumnos, ¿verdad? Dígame, ¿qué es lo que desea exactamente?

- **_... ... ..._**

- ¿Hola, sigue ahí? Le he preguntado qué es lo que requiere su situación concreta.

- **_Ah, sí... es que no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo. Lo que necesito es... un chico desnudo._**

En esta ocasión, fue el turno de Tsunade de quedarse callada por un momento mientras procesaba la respuesta. Kami-sama, ¿por qué la gente tenía que aprovecharse tan vilmente de esta oportunidad que la universidad ofrecía a sus estudiantes? Las primeras veces que recibió peticiones inmorales como ésta les había dicho cuatro cosas a quienes llamaban, pero con el tiempo lo había ido asimilando hasta poder responder de manera civilizada. Sabía que, de todas maneras, no sería la última vez.

- Señora o señorita, me hago cargo de que un sobretítulo como el de _"Jóvenes para todo"_ da pie a todo tipo de malinterpretaciones sobre este programa - contuvo su furia la rectora, frotándose la frente - Pero debo aclararle que, entre todas las tareas que los estudiantes hacen, el ser un gigoló no está entre ellas.

- **_... Un gig... un gigo... ¡OH POR FAVOR, ESO NO ES LO QUE QUISE DECIR!_**

Y convirtiéndose en la segunda víctima indefensa del día, Tsunade experimentó en su propio oído el dolor al que antes había sido expuesta su subordinada. Apartó el auricular de su oreja tan rápido que éste se le escapó de la mano, quedando colgado del cable a un par de centímetros del suelo, mientras la mujer analizaba el daño causado y se preguntaba si su tímpano volvería a ser el mismo algún día.

- **_¿Hola? ¿Sigue ahí, Hokage-sama? ¿Puede oírme?_**

- Sí, sigo aquí - contestó Tsunade malhumorada, recogiendo el teléfono - Y sí, por suerte también la oigo... debo tener un ángel de la guarda realmente fuerte para ello.

- **_Siento haber gritado... otra vez. Es... es algo que no puedo evitar cuando me sorprendo mucho. Intento controlarme... pero cuando estoy muy nerviosa, como ahora, me resulta difícil._**

- Eso es evidente - farfulló la rectora en voz baja - Bien, ha dicho que un gigoló no es lo que quería, ¿no? ¿A qué se debe entonces su petición de un chico desnudo?

- **_Es que necesito... verá, estoy en una situación que... esto... ¿no le habló Sakura de mí?_**

- ¿Sakura, mi sobrina? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en...? - una bombillita se encendió en su cerebro - ¡Ah, conque era eso! Tú eres Ino Yamanaka, ¿verdad? Cielo santo, niña, ¡haberlo dicho desde el principio!

- **_Sí, soy Ino_ **- un hondo suspiro de alivio se oyó al otro lado de la línea - **_Por fin, no sabía cómo explicarle este asunto por teléfono, más sin estar segura de que nadie en mi casa fuese a escucharlo también. Entonces lo sabe, ¿no?_**

- Sí, Sakura me habló detalladamente de ello hace unos días, esperaba tu llamada. Bien, ¿cómo lo quieres? ¿El chico requiere de alguna característica en especial?

- **_No, nada extraordinario_ **- repuso Ino - **_Con que esté en buena forma física, tenga resistencia y dé la talla, es más que suficiente._**

- De acuerdo, revisaré nuestros archivos y buscaré lo más cercano posible - aceptó Tsunade - ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?

- **_No me corre mucha prisa... aunque cuanto antes mejor, siento mucha curiosidad por descubrir cómo me saldrá. Si pudiera ser esta semana próxima, sería estupendo._**

- No creo que haya problema, no estamos en época de exámenes y la mayoría de los alumnos están libres para cumplir los encargos. En otras circunstancias, hubiera sido necesaria al menos una semana de antelación, pero seguramente encuentre pronto a alguien disponible.

- _**En cuanto a la forma de pago, ¿cómo funciona esto?**_ - preguntó Ino.

- Cada cliente llega personalmente a un acuerdo con el chico o chica por cada servicio prestado. La universidad tan sólo ofrece a los estudiantes una guía y pautas que pueden consultar en caso de duda para no ser estafados... o evitar que estafen ellos al cliente, por supuesto.

- **_Comprendo... así que deberé hablarlo directamente con él una vez que el servicio haya concluido_** - suspiró la joven del teléfono - **_Supongo que no puede evitarse. Eso era todo, Hokage-sama. Gracias por su ayuda._**

- No hay de qué, niña. Shizune te llamará en cuanto tengamos a tu hombre. Adiós.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Como cada lunes por la tarde, una vez terminada la jornada estudiantil, los alumnos adscritos al programa laboral de _"Jóvenes para todo"_ de la Universidad de Konoha se reunieron en el despacho de la rectora Senju, con la intención de conocer qué opciones había para la siguiente semana. Raramente quedaba alguna sin cumplir, si bien no siempre eran todas agradables.

- Suigetsu Hozuki - leyó Tsunade su nombre en una lista - La señora Miyagi te ha solicitado de nuevo para limpiar su piscina este miércoles.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - exclamó el estudiante de intercambio de Kirigakure - ¿Otra vez? Fui a limpiarla el martes de la semana pasada... y la desinfecté a fondo el jueves de la anterior... le pulí los azulejos el viernes de la semana anterior a ésa... es imposible que una piscina se ensucie tanto tan rápidamente. ¡Esa señora sólo quiere verme mojado y en calzoncillos!

- Mientras mirar sea lo único que haga, deberás cumplir, Suigetsu.

- Al menos te pagan bien, no como al dobe por pasear unos perros - se burló Sasuke Uchiha, otro de los estudiantes.

- ¡¿A quién llamas dobe, teme?! - chilló su mejor amigo, el escandaloso rubio conocido como Naruto Uzumaki.

- Eso es porque ya he aumentado mi paga hasta el límite máximo posible - ignoró Suigetsu la discusión, a las que por cierto ya estaban todos más que acostumbrados - Todo con la esperanza de que Miyagi-san deje de utilizarme como su muñeco erótico andante, pero veo que no funciona.

- Hinata Hyuuga, el señor Yutaka ha renovado tus servicios de ama de casa, tres tardes a la semana, por todo este mes.

- ¡Hai, Hokage-sama! - asintió la nombrada con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¡¿Cómo?! - volvió a gritar Naruto - Tsunade-baachan, ¿cómo puedes permitir que ese viejo verde siga aprovechándose de la buena voluntad de Hinata-chan? ¡Sólo lo hace para deleitarse la vista con...!

- ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así! - respondió furibunda la rectora, sacudiéndole un carpetazo en la cabeza, y haciendo que le brotara un hermoso chichón - Y deberías mostrar más respeto por tus mayores, ¡aquí el único viejo verde es tu padrino Jiraiya! Te recuerdo que Yutaka-san está prácticamente ciego, lo cual le impide realizar las tareas del hogar, y que aún profesa el mayor de los respetos a la memoria de su difunta esposa.

El hiperactivo chico no pareció muy conforme con la respuesta, pero de todos modos cerró la boca y siguió refunfuñando para sus adentros.

- Sasuke Uchiha... supongo que la noticia no será de tu agrado, pero hemos recibido dos peticiones por parte del grupo de jóvenes empresarios Akatsuki - continuó Tsunade - Una de ellas es de tu hermano mayor... al parecer, Itachi quiere que vayas de excursión con él al parque de atracciones de Hoshigakure.

- Ni muerto - se negó en rotundo el moreno, dirigiéndole su famosa mirada helada _Made in Uchiha_... la cual no tenía ningún efecto en la rectora.

- Allá tú, es tu problema, pero sin trabajo no hay dinero. La segunda es para ti, Sakura. Sasori Akasuna te "invita" a cenar con él este domingo, aunque ha añadido que si no aceptas asaltará el balcón de nuestra casa. ¿Quieres explicarme por qué tu novio debe solicitarte para salir contigo?

- Es que... tuvimos una fuerte discusión - explicó la joven de cabello rosa con tristeza - Y no somos capaces de arreglarlo, porque como él trabaja en Suna... y está tanto tiempo lejos... cada vez que nos vemos, en lugar de hablar nos demostramos cuánto nos hemos echado de menos... ejem.

Y en caso de que sus palabras no hubieran sido suficientemente claras al respecto, el notable sonrojo que acompañó a su explicación disipó las dudas de cualquiera sobre el tipo de apasionados reencuentros que tenían ella y Sasori.

Durante un rato, Tsunade estuvo repartiendo el resto de peticiones personales a sus correspondientes alumnos, hasta llegar a aquellas que no solicitaban un estudiante concreto para ser cumplidas. Obviamente, de éstas siempre había más, aunque en esta ocasión había una en especial que la rectora no estaba segura de a quién adjudicar. Varios chicos daban el perfil, pero teniendo en cuenta la clase de petición de la que se trataba, se preguntaba quién sería el más adecuado.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, tía? - preguntó Sakura, revisando sus solicitudes de trabajo.

- No, nada. Estoy pensando acerca de la petición de tu amiga Ino, eso es todo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Gaara Sabaku?

- ¿Gaara? A decir verdad, no lo sé... se marchó después de cuarta hora.

- ¡¿Saltándose las clases otra vez?! - se exasperó Tsunade - ¡Me tiene harta! ¿Para qué demonios se apuntó al programa de intercambio con la Universidad de Suna si hace lo que le da la gana? ¡En cuanto aparezca por aquí...!

- Pues aquí estoy.

El silencio inundó el despacho inmediatamente. Las animadas charlas que habían flotado en el aire hasta ese momento, desaparecieron de golpe. Todos se quedaron mirando al recién llegado... excepto uno que no entendería el concepto de silencio ni aunque le hicieran un croquis.

- ¡GAARA! - gritó Naruto - ¡Llegas tarde! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estuvimos esperando un buen rato.

- Ocupándome de mis asuntos.

- ¿Cuáles asuntos?

- Naruto, fuera - habló Tsunade mirando al pelirrojo con furia contenida - De hecho, fuera todo el mundo. Ya se os han repartido las tareas para esta semana, así que largo. El joven Sabaku y yo vamos a tener unas palabras.

Dicho y hecho, la sala quedó vacía en un instante, mientras Tsunade se sentaba en su puesto y cruzaba las manos sobre la mesa, mirando severamente al muchacho.

- Gaara Sabaku - habló con seriedad - Estudiante de Ciencias Políticas, y uno bastante notable, cabe decir. Con una nota media más que alta... ¡y con un recuento de faltas de asistencia que apenas roza el mínimo indispensable para no ser expulsado!

- No veo el problema - contestó él tan tranquilo - Mientras siga superando los exámenes de las asignaturas, ¿para qué voy a ir a clase?

- No es por estar ocupado ni por asuntos personales, eso me consta, si tienes tiempo de reencontrarte con tus compañeros cuando te apetece. Pero si no asistes a clase, ¿quieres explicarme para qué demonios decidiste venir? Con tu actitud, pienso que tanto tu plaza como tu beca podrían ser mejor aprovechados (y desde luego más agradecidos) por otras personas.

- ... ... ...

- Cada universidad posee algo que la hace destacar - prosiguió Tsunade - En Konoha, ese algo es la medicina y demás ramas biológicas. Pero para estudiar Ciencias Políticas, la mejor sin dudarlo es la Universidad de Ame. No que en Suna sea tampoco mala... pero me preguntó por qué preferiste venir aquí.

- Amegakure no tiene buenas relaciones con el País del Viento.

- Tampoco las tiene con el País del Fuego, sin embargo enviamos y aceptamos estudiantes de intercambio. ¿Cuál es la razón entonces?

- ... Aquí al menos está Naruto. Y Sakura. Y otros amigos - intentó explicarse - La razón es que aquí en Konohagakure soy simplemente Gaara.

Al escuchar esto, la rectora cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, apoyando la frente sobre una de sus manos para reflexionar. Kami-sama, qué bien le vendría un trago de sake ahora mismo.

- Gaara, provienes de una familia noble al igual que yo, por lo tanto me creo con el derecho de darte lecciones al respecto. Mi abuelo y su gran amigo, Madara-dono, fueron los fundadores de esta universidad, y yo también me negué durante muchos años a ocupar este puesto. Incluso a día de hoy, todavía me pregunto si la gente que se dirige a mí como _Senju-sama_ lo hace por respeto a su memoria, o es un título ganado por mi propia capacidad.

- ... ... ...

- Escondiéndote aquí de la sombra de tu padre, el gobernante de Suna, no es como lograrás hallar tu propio lugar. Deberías hablar con Tadashi-sama y dejarle claro...

- ¿Tiene algún trabajo para mí? - preguntó Gaara de repente, mirándola fijamente e ignorando a propósito la discusión.

Tsunade frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo, conteniendo las ganas de tirarle algo a la cabeza. Mocoso insolente, así eran los jóvenes hoy en día, creyéndose los únicos desafortunados del mundo. Si tan sólo se molestaran por una vez en mirar a su alrededor, verían las penurias que ahogaban diariamente a un sinfín de personas.

- No, no hay nada - dijo, pero súbitamente recordó algo - Espera, puede que sí. Queda una sola tarea sin adjudicar, puesto que estaba dudando quién sería el chico idóneo para cumplirla... pero ya que todos los demás se han marchado, te la asigno - y le entregó un sobre cerrado.

- ¿De qué se trata?

Pero no recibió respuesta, y al mirar a la rectora, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tsunade se había reclinado cómodamente en el sillón, con los codos en los reposabrazos, pero las yemas de los dedos juntos formando una especie de flor, y le miraba a través de ellos con un aura sombría. Sus ojos estaban parcialmente cubiertos por su cabello, y de repente la atmósfera se había vuelto... siniestra. Gaara hubiera jurado que había visto esa misma pose en alguna película de terror.

- Eso tienes que descubrirlo tú mismo, Gaara-kun.

* * *

_¿Qué os parece? Tal vez sea un poco soso para un primer capítulo... lo siento, pero no quiero desvelar toda la trama ya desde el principio. ¡Me esforzaré para que los siguientes capítulos sean mejores, os lo prometo!_

_¡Feliz Navidad (o lo que celebréis) a todas! :D_


	2. Conociéndonos

**Ep. 2: Conociéndonos**

Gaara miró nuevamente el papel que contenía los "requisitos", por llamarlos de algún modo, de su nuevo trabajo.

Un chico _en buena forma física_.

Con _resistencia_.

Que _diera la talla_.

¿Y se suponía que no debía pensar en nada sexual? Sí, claaaro...

En esto reflexionaba mientras caminaba por la calle aquella tarde, dirigiéndose a la dirección indicada en el sobre que la Hokage le había entregado. Casa de los Yamanaka, ponía... y por alguna razón el nombre se le hacía conocido, pero no lograba recordarlo con exactitud, lo cual le molestaba un poco. Él siempre había tenido una excelente memoria, gracias a lo cual podía mantener sus altas notas faltando tantas clases. Bueno, y las horas de estudio que le dedicaba, por supuesto.

Al llegar, se detuvo frente a una imponente casa de estilo contemporáneo, moderno, vanguardista... vamos, de ese estilo que ni sabías lo que estabas mirando hasta que alguien te lo explicaba. Gaara no entendía mucho del tema, pero nadie iba nunca a convencerle de que cuatro cilindros machacados con tres barras de hierro sobresaliendo y siete cordones de lana verde eran "Golondrinas que parten durante la migración en busca de climas más benignos". Lo que era un adefesio, adefesio se quedaba, y no valía la excusa de ser _arte abstracto_ o cualquier otra tontería.

En honor a la verdad, la supuesta casa Yamanaka que tenía enfrente no llegaba a esos extremos, por lo menos se podía distinguir que era un edificio habitable para personas. Tenía un jardín amplio y bien cuidado (al menos lo que se podía ver), rodeado de una alta valla de piedra, con una gran puerta de hierro forjado que daba paso a un caminito de guijarros hasta la entrada. Las líneas rectas y curvas de la fachada principal guardaban una cierta simetría, y las ventanas eran más o menos normales... pero Gaara echó en falta un tejado. Las casas que terminaban en una terraza plana nunca le habían inspirado confianza, seguro que estaban heladas en invierno y como un horno en verano. Y él bastante sabía de temperaturas extremas, proviniendo de la desértica Suna.

Dejando a un lado sus apreciaciones personales, el pelirrojo finalmente llamó al timbre que había al lado de la puerta de hierro.

- _Casa de los Yamanaka, ¿qué desea?_ - preguntó una voz masculina.

- Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a la... - ¿señora, señorita? dudó Gaara - A Yamanaka Ino-san. Vengo de la Universidad de Konoha.

- _... Así que al final lo hizo_ - se oyó un suspiro de derrota -_ Adelante, pase_.

Tras un agudo pitido, el seguro de la puerta se abrió y Gaara fue hasta la entrada principal, donde antes de poder tocar al timbre una segunda vez, salió un mayordomo al más puro estilo inglés, con su uniforme y cadena de reloj de bolsillo y todo. Con una leve reverencia, le hizo pasar al interior, donde se pudo apreciar un salón espacioso y luminoso de estilo europeo. Una de las paredes estaba completamente cubierta de ventanales, que permitían una amplia vista de la piscina y parte de un garaje.

- ¿Sería tan amable el joven _sir_ de presentarme sus credenciales, por favor? - le pidió el mayordomo con extrema educación, si bien la mueca de disgusto de su cara no desapareció.

Y puede que por primera vez en su vida, Gaara agradeciese el formar parte de una familia noble y distinguida, siendo hijo del gobernador de Suna, pues de otro modo quizás no hubiera entendido la manera tan exageradamente rebuscada del criado de pedirle que se identificase. Era una de las cosas que siempre le habían desagradado de su entorno elitista, y que por una vez le resultaría útil.

- Soy Gaara Sabaku, estudiante de tercer grado de la Universidad de Konoha - dijo, mostrándole su carnet de alumno y señalando un sello rojo en concreto - He venido a cumplir un servicio para el programa laboral _Jóvenes para todo_, solicitado por Ino-san.

- Ya veo - el mayordomo le miró de arriba abajo, contrariado - A _milord_ no le va a gustar esto cuando se entere. Espere aquí un momento mientras le anuncio, Gaara _sir_.

Y se marchó, subiendo una escalera al piso superior.

Kami-sama, ¿en dónde se había metido? Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Gaara, aquello no le gustaba nada. ¿Le iban a utilizar como conejillo de indias para una infidelidad o algo? ¿Un hurto encubierto? ¿Cómplice de un asesinato? No sería la primera vez que alguien intentaba liar a la universidad en asuntos turbios, con la intención de cargarles a ellos la culpa.

- Gaara _sir_, _lady_ Ino le espera en su alcoba - apareció de nuevo el mayordomo, tendiéndole un par de zapatillas - Sígame, por favor.

¿En su _alcoba_? Eso quería decir dormitorio. Nuevamente, mientras se cambiaba de zapatos, el pelirrojo se convenció de que tendría que recordarle a su clienta que las tareas disponibles no incluían nada remotamente sexual.

En un pasillo pintado en tonos dorados, se detuvieron ante una puerta blanca, con un letrerito en forma de flor que decía "Ino", y el mayordomo llamó educadamente a la puerta.

- _Lady_ Ino, su... "invitado", el joven Gaara, está aquí. ¿Me permite hacerlo pasar?

- Sí, adelante - dijo una voz femenina desde el interior - Ya lo tengo todo listo.

El criado abrió despacio la puerta, y con otra leve reverencia, primero le cedió el paso a Gaara. Entraron en un dormitorio grande, pintado de morado. Los muebles eran de madera blanca, igual que las cortinas, aunque ambos tenían motivos amarillos que casi parecían hacerlos brillar. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta azul celeste, lo cual hizo dudar a Gaara si debía quitarse las zapatillas que el mayordomo le había ofrecido antes para estar en esa habitación.

- Gracias Wilson, ya puedes retirarte - dijo una sonora voz femenina - Y no me pases interrupciones por el resto de la tarde.

Gaara se giró hacia el lugar de origen de aquella voz... e instantáneamente, cualquier protesta respecto a hacer nada sexual desapareció de su mente. La chica... la chica era preciosa, la más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto. Muy del tipo _Barbie_, la verdad sea dicha, con largo cabello rubio platino, ojos azules y pechos... ejem, cuerpo esbelto y redondeado justo en las partes exactas. Pero al contrario que la muñeca, ella no parecía artifical, su sonrisa era alegre y sincera; su piel, si bien pálida, tenía una leve y sana tonalidad rosada; y sus labios... eran como la jugosa pulpa de una fruta fresca, lista para comer.

Ella se le acercó lentamente, mirándole... no, _inspeccionándole_ hasta el último detalle. Sus ojos le recorrieron de arriba abajo unas cuantas veces, incluso dando un par de vueltas a su alrededor, lo cual provocó un escalofrío por la espalda de Gaara, haciendo que nuevamente se pusiera en guardia. ¿Qué era lo que tanto miraba?

- Por lo que veo, me sirves, así que podemos empezar enseguida - le habló - Oh, discúlpame. Todavía no me he presentado, debes pensar que soy una maleducada. Soy Ino Yamanaka, la que te ha contratado - y se inclinó un poco - También estudio en la Universidad de Konoha, y por lo que veo, Tsunade-sama ha elegido bien. Ten - dijo, tendiéndole una toalla blanca - esa puerta de allá da al baño, te aconsejo que lo utilices. Luego puedes desvestirte y empezaremos de inmediato.

- ¿_Desvestirme_? - Gaara por fin reencontró su voz perdida ante el impacto de su belleza - Lo siento, Ino-san, pero me parece que no... no acabo de comprender exactamente lo que desea de mí.

- ¿No comprendes...? - titubeó Ino confusa - Por favor, ¡no me digas que realmente no sabes para qué has venido!

- Bueno, digamos que la rectora Tsunade no fue muy concisa al respecto. Si usted tiene a bien concretarme los detalles...

- ¡No me trates de usted, no es necesaria tanta formalidad entre nosotros! - estalló la joven, sobresaltándole - Perdóname, no quise gritarte, no es culpa tuya. Es que no... no soy buena dando explicaciones. Normalmente la gente que me conoce ya sabe cómo interpretarme.

- Si utilizas palabras claras y específicas, no creo que la situación necesite más explicaciones.

- Pues... yo quiero... - Ino comenzó a sonrojarse un poco - Quiero que te desnudes, para eso te he dado la toalla.

Durante unos segundos, reinó el silencio más absoluto.

- Rectifico, Ino. Creo que, después de todo, sí voy a necesitar alguna que otra explicación. En lo personal, me pareces una chica preciosa y no me importaría intimar contigo si nos conociéramos un poco mejor, pero seguramente estás al tanto de que el programa no acepta esta clase de trabajos.

A medida que hablaba, la linda cara de Ino se había tornado cada vez más roja, y cuando el chico terminó, le dio la única respuesta adecuada según ella... impactando fuertemente su mano contra la mejilla de él.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - exclamó, airada - No hace ni cinco minutos que nos conocemos, y ya me estás faltando al respeto. ¿Es ésta tu manera habitual de relacionarte con las chicas? ¿O es un trato especial reservado a tus clientas, las que supuestamente deben decidir el precio que vale tu trabajo y esfuerzo? ¡Pues da gracias a que yo necesite tan desesperadamente este favor, porque si no ya te habría echado de mi casa!

Con la mejilla ardiéndole, Gaara pensó que, en última instancia, el ofendido sería él por recibir semejante agresión física, y de ella la culpa por no saber explicarse mejor. Pero más que por el golpe, se sintió insultado por las falsas acusaciones de ella respecto a su persona.

- Entonces, supongo que si un hombre de la nada te pide que te desnudes para él, lo tomarías con absoluta calma, ¿verdad? No es como si la petición sonase indecente en lo más mínimo, o diera pie a malentendidos. Vamos, el tipo de cosas que se oyen todos los días.

Nuevamente un silencio abrumador, pero esta vez la rubia agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Ti-tienes razón, lo siento mucho... no debí pegarte, por favor, perdóname. Es que últimamente estoy de los nervios, no siempre he sido así, tan exagerada... ¿Te duele mucho? Admito que te dí con fuerza... puedo pedir que te traigan hielo...

- No te preocupes, sobreviviré - frunció el ceño Gaara, desconfiando de sus súbitos cambios de humor - Pero si puedes explicarme de una vez para qué exactamente se supone que he venido, te lo agradecería.

- ¡Claro, naturalmente! - sonrió Ino, deslumbrándole con su radiante belleza otra vez - Soy estudiante de arte, tercer grado, en la Universidad de Konoha. Para este semestre debemos hacer un proyecto referente al arte renacentista, y he elegido pintar un _David_ con proporciones de una persona real, no copiando los cánones de la belleza clásica ni las medidas en parte desproporcionadas del maestro Miguel Ángel.

Un chico _en buena forma física_.

Con _resistencia_.

Que _diera la talla_.

Ahí estaba el secreto del misterio, lo que esa chica necesitaba era un modelo masculino que posase desnudo para ella, y nada más. Ciertamente, no había nada remotamente sexual en ello, era puro arte. A Ino ni siquiera le importaba de quién se tratara mientras le sirviese para su proyecto, y el darse cuenta de ello fue un pequeño golpe para el orgullo del pelirrojo.

- El _David_ es una escultura completamente desnuda - comentó el chico - ¿Para qué me das la toalla entonces?

- Bueno, es que... esto va a ser un trabajo largo y complicado, no creas que será cosa de una sola tarde. Requeriré varios días de ti para posar, por lo que había pensado que te sentirías incómodo, de modo que no había necesidad de que te desnudaras por completo hasta que... que nos sintiéramos más en confianza. A mí no me importa, estoy acostumbrada a ver modelos desnudos, pero a veces los hombres tienen ciertos... "inconvenientes" durante las sesiones.

Un modelo, alguien que posa frente a ella, no una persona. Eso era todo Gaara para ella, un trozo de carne con buenas medidas, lo mismo que sería un montón de arcilla para un escultor o un bloque de madera para un tallador. Pero ciertamente, él seguía siendo alguien vivo, un chico joven y sano, y ciertamente no querría sufrir ninguno de esos "inconvenientes" que mencionaba su clienta.

- Dame dos minutos, y enseguida salgo - aceptó, antes de meterse en el baño.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Con la toalla firmemente asegurada alrededor de su cintura, Gaara se pasó casi veinte minutos escuchando las indicaciones de Ino sobre cómo colocarse, hacia dónde mirar, levanta ese brazo, flexiona esa pierna, gira la cabeza hacia allí, no te muevas, no suspires, no fuerces el músculo que se deforma el ángulo... y un montón de cosas más. Pero eso no fue lo peor, qué va... cuando por fin todo estuvo al gusto de la chica, resultó que ya no se podía mover. Ni un ápice, ni un solo pelo... ¡durante casi tres horas! En mal momento comprendía el porqué ella le había aconsejado utilizar el retrete antes de empezar.

La próxima vez le haría caso, sin duda. Y tampoco bebería nada.

- Estás aguantando muy bien, Gaara - reconoció ella en algún momento, tal vez para darle ánimos - No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco. Sé que esto debe resultarte tremendamente aburrido.

- ... ... ...

- Me gustaría poder hacer algo para que la espera se te haga más fácil, pero las otras veces que lo he intentado ha resultado ser un error. Una vez le puse música a uno de los modelos, y no dejaba de hacer tics inconscientes con el ritmo, era imposible dibujarle así.

- ... ... ...

- También probé a dejarle leer un libro de su elección a una chica, con una criada pasándole las páginas cuando se lo indicase con un movimiento de ojos. Y resultó que en un momento dado se echó a llorar porque era una novela tristísima.

- ... ... ...

- Esto... Gaara, puedes contestarme si quieres. En este momento estoy bosquejando las líneas de tu pie derecho, puedes mover la boca.

- ... No es que tenga mucho que decir tampoco. Cierto que estoy aburrido, pero nunca he sido alguien de muchas palabras.

- Ya veo, discúlpame - se lamentó Ino - ¿Preferirías seguir en silencio hasta que terminemos?

- Eso depende de ti. Tú eres la clienta y la que paga, por lo tanto, debo hacer lo que digas para ganármelo.

Ino abrió la boca, asombrada de su poca delicadeza, aunque por supuesto él no podía verlo.

- Creo que, para ser alguien de pocas palabras, por hoy ya has dicho suficientes.

De modo que continuaron en silencio hasta el final de la tarde. Su despedida fue meramente un acuerdo para su próxima sesión, y mientras Gaara estiraba sus músculos agarrotados una vez ya en la calle, no podía decidir si la esperaba con ganas o con fastidio.


End file.
